rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Shields
The Great Shields were built in nearly a half of the world to protect their areas from the Earth Union's bombings and attacks. Flag and symbols The Free Nations (countries under the Great Shields) made a flag to represent their fragile alliance: a yellow flag of eighteen blue stars, representing freedom, tradition, and diversity. History In the wake of the Earth Union's attempts to conquer the whole planet, the Federation of Mars and other colonies in the Solar System supplied Earth's remaining nations with lots of raw materials and energy to build enormous energy shields to protect them from attack. Society The nations in the Great Shields vary between republics, dictatorships, and monarchies. While individual rights vary between its different nations, people who live under the Great Shields enjoy more freedoms than the citizens of the Earth Union. The fragility of the Great Shields also made most of the countries under it to avoid being engaged in wars against each other, out of fear of damaging the shields and exposing themselves to the Earth Union's armies. This also led to the construction of their own international network of high-speed railways. The Free Nations pride themselves in being more "civilised" than the Earth Union, as they do not practice things like eating the dead, killing off elderly people, banning archaic art, casual sex, orgies, and recreational drugs. However, as some of these countries with more freedoms have also attracted the "bigoted" underclass of Unionite society, people from those affected nations have become vulgar and promiscuous. Most Shielded people have been genetically-modified, but to a lesser extent than their Unionite enemies. Therefore, they are healthier, stronger, smarter, and emotional than their their 21st-century ancestors. List of Great Shields Europe * Russian Shield ** Russia is under a Tsar. * Visegrad Shield ** The core territories of the Visegrad Alliance are Hungary, Poland, Czechia, and Slovakia. They retained many socially-conservative features and enjoy highly-developed economies. ** Switzerland is under this Great Shield, although it is not a member of the Visegrad League. ** The Visegrad Shield has also expanded to cover the Balkans, Greece, the Baltic states, Goteland (in southern Sweden against the Nordic State), Frei Deutschland, and parts of Eastern Europe that refused Russian influence (such as Romania) ** Under a certain hawkish politician, Greece has waged war against Turkey and captured Istanbul. Further Greek attempts to take Anatolia were repelled. * Nordic Shield ** Refusing to submit to the Nordic State's fascist government, the Finnish Republic built its own Great Shield. ** Although the Kingdom of Götaland (southern Sweden) successfully seceded from the Nordic state, it still remained under the Nordic Shield. This Great Shield also covers the hamlets and new islands of Free Norway along the northern coast. ** Parts of northern Germany were liberated from Unionite and Nordic control. Many of these Free Deutsch enclaves are allies of Visegrad. * Caucasian Shield * Faroe and Doggerland Shields ** Later expanded to include the British Isles when they were liberated/conquered from Unionite rule. Asia * Arabian Shield ** This Great Shield covers Mecca, Medina, and Jerusalem, sacred sites in the Muslim religion. Its western edges -- along the coasts of Palestine, Syria, Lebanon, and Turkey -- bore the brunt of Earth Union bombings. ** Rinnarit schools often taught that Palestine was the home of St. George. Although St. George is not venerated by most Rinnarit Christians, he is regarded as a popular folk hero. ** The Greek reconquest of Istanbul/Constantinople led to widespread celebrations in the Galaxy, but anger in the Middle East. Turkey later repelled further Greek attempts to retake Anatolia, but retook up to the Asian side of Constantinople. * Persian Shield ** This Great Shield covers the Kingdom of Parsia. * Indian Shield/Bharatian Shield ** Covers the Hindu Republic of Akhand Bharat (India), Pakistan, Bangladesh, the Maldives, and Bhutan. Akhand Bharat is known for its freedom of religion, as long as the minorities and atheists in its territory respect the Hindu religion. ** India is also a guardian and benefactor of various countries along the northern Indian Ocean under the Samudravarman Campaign, when it tried to off-set Chinese dominance of the region. ** India has also become a hub for technology, trade, and pilgrimages form all over the Galaxy. * South Indian Ocean Shields ** Two Great Shields that cover the artificial continents of Kandamia and Kergelia in the southern Indian Ocean. * West Turkic Shield/Kazakh Shield ** Covers the Republic of Kazakhstan and the Baikonur Spaceport. * East Turkic Shield/Altaic Shield ** Afghanistan, one of the countries under this Great Shield, is known for its citrus and its marble. * Siberian Shield ** Covers the Republic of Sakha and the Vostochny Spaceport. * Chukotka Shield * Kamchatka Shield * Asia-Pacific Shield/Chinese Shield ** China, a single-party republic, is renowned for its scientific advancement. * Korean and Japanese Shields ** The Koreans and Japanese later built their smaller Shields as they wanted to be more independent from the Republic of China. ** Korea is united under a monarchy. It is also a technological hub. ** Japan is still a technological hub. * Svarnabhumi Shield ** This Great Shield covers the nations of Southeast Asia: Myanmar, Laos, Thailand, Great Cambodia, Vietnam, Malaysia, New Majapahit, Timorlestia, Papua, Guam-Marianas and Luzviminda. ** New Majapahit is a hub for tourism, trade, and Hindu pilgrimages. ** These countries have grown richer from their role as commercial and space travel hubs and their expanded coastlines. Oceania * West Australian Shield ** A newly-erected shield built over the liberated lands of western Australia. ** Western Australia is now the domain of the British monarchy in exile, and it undergoes an irrigation campaign. It is known for its White and Aboriginal cowboys. * Pacifica Shields * Truk Shield * Muvia-Fuson Shield ** A shield erected around the continents of Muvia and Fuson in the north Pacific. ** Fuson becomes the home of many Asian liberals and nonconformists. Japan and Korea have established colonies along its west and east coasts, respectively. * Hawaii Shield ** A newly-erected shield built over the liberated Kingdom of Hawaii and its newly-built islands. * East Antarctic Shield Terminology * English: The Shielded Nations, the Free World, the Free Nations, the Civilised World ** Derogatory: Bigotia, Unmarked, The Fifth Reich, Backwards, Hacialtrasia/Hacialtra, the Wild Lands * Esperanto: Granda ŝildo landoj * Chinese: 大盾國家 (Dà dùn guójiā) * Korean: 위대한 방패 땅 (Widaehan Bangpae Ddang) * Japanese: 大盾国 (Daijun koku, Oodate kuni) * Persian: کشورهای سپر بزرگ (Keshvarhay Sipari Buzurg) * Arabic: دول الدرع الكبير (Dual ad-Dara' al-Kabir) * Russian: Великий Щит страны (Velkij Schit strany) * Sanskrit: महकवचदेश (Maha-kavacha-desha) * Khmer: ប្រទេសខែលដ៏អស្ចារ្យ (Brateh Khel da As'char) * Kazakh: Ұлы қалқан жерлер (Ulı qalqan jerler) * Hungarian: Nagy pajzs országok * Finnish: Suuri kilpi maat * Swedish: Sköldländer * Norse: Hlíflandar (Shield Lands), Mikillhlíflandar (Great shield lands) * Maori: Te whenua paruru nui Trivia * The Free Nations were inspired by right-wing and conservative movements in Europe, Russia, and India. * Here is a list of the New Continents and their namesakes: ** Atlantia (east of North America) - Atlantis ** Helenia (southeast of South America) - St. Helena ** Dinarobi (east of Africa) - Dina Arobi, an old name for Mauritius ** Kandamia (southwest of India) - Kumari Kandam, a mythical continent in Tamil literature ** Kergelia (further south) - Kerguelen ** Muvia (northeast Pacific) - Mu, a mythical continent in Western pseudohistory ** Fuson (east of Japan) - Fusang, a mythical island in Chinese mythology Category:Rinnarverse Category:Megastructures Category:Dictatorships Category:Republics Category:Monarchies